Clarity (book one in the Clarity series)
by memz2013
Summary: Parker McCall is returning home after two years away from home after being forced to leave. Her and Stiles Stilinski pick up where they left off. Soon things start to spiral out of control. Void!Stiles returns and Her past life comes back to haunt her. Can they stop them? AU After season three


I walked into school alone as usual. It'd been rough the last two years. Two years ago, I found out I was baby napped. My mom didn't know. She and my dad had gotten me from a lawyer who said he found me on the side of the road and that he tried to find my birth parents. Since the adoption wasn't legal, I had to go live with my birth parents only to find out that my birth mom died of breast cancer a year prior.

I found out I was a witch. I've been learning to use my magic for good. I have been saving people for two years since I moved to San Francisco. I was lonely though. Sure, I had a big family to love me but I missed home. The courts ruled that I wasn't allowed any contact with anyone from Beacon Hills unless my dad gave the okay or until I was 18.

I used to go into school with my brother, Scott, and the Stilinski boys, Skylar and Stiles. I'd get a ride to school from Stiles. Scott and Skylar would sit in the back while I sat in the front. They would complain and Stiles would just grin and tell them that they weren't ladies. We'd all laugh and carry on.

I could still remember the day I had been taken from my home. I was at the Stilinski house and in Stiles' room. He had just told me he had feelings for me and before I could respond, his dad, who was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, interrupted saying that I had to go home and pack. I only had a few minutes. I didn't want to leave but my mom said everything would be okay and not to worry.

I had only been through one class when I was called to the office. I walked into the office and there was my mom and my biological dad. I hugged my mom tightly tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I pulled back and looked at my real dad confused and he explained, "I love having you here but I know you miss Beacon Hills a lot. I called up your mom and I asked if she was willing to let you move back in. She was overjoyed and came straight up to get you." I hugged him thanking him.

We went home and all my things were packed. I promised to visit when I could and we drove home. I was so excited but my mom had to explain what has been going on while stopping at a nice restaurant for lunch. Scott was a werewolf a true alpha. Stiles and Skylar are still human. Skylar was dating Lydia Martin who was a banshee. Stiles wasn't seeing anyone but he was recently possessed by an ancient spirit. Scott's girlfriend, Kira, was a kitsune. There was a new girl, Malia Tate, who was a coyote but was turned back human so now she's a were coyote. Scott had turned a boy into a wolf. His name was Liam Dunbar. My mom also said she knew about my magic.

By the time we reached Beacon Hills, mom had dropped my by the high school because it was almost done for the day. I sat on the hood of Stiles' jeep waiting patiently. I heard the bell ring and I waited for them to come out. I saw them walking out but they hadn't noticed me yet. The youngest of the group, who I assumed was Liam, spotted me and asked, "Stiles who's the hot girl sitting on your jeep?" Everyone turned to look in my direction. They didn't recognize me yet.

When the group got closer, I took off my sunglasses and teased, "Oh come on boys, I know it's been a while but I hoped you would recognize me." Scott broke out in a run. He hugged me picking me up and spinning me around. Skylar and Stiles rushed up to me too. They took turns hugging me.

"What are you doing here? Are you allowed to be here? Did you run away? Are you just visiting?" Scott, Stiles, and Skylar were throwing all these questions at me. I held up my hands and they quieted down. I smiled.

"I have missed you boys. I am allowed to be here. No, I didn't run away. No, I'm not visiting. I am allowed to move back here. Mom picked me up this morning." They started to laugh. They didn't believe me. I looked at Scott. "If I'm lying, then you aren't an alpha." His eyes widened. "Mom told me. You're secrets safe with me," I assured. Then I grinned, "Who's willing to help me unpack?" All the guys groaned. "The faster I unpack the faster I can show you something really cool." Scott and Skylar couldn't as they had plans. They offered to cancel. I told them not to worry about it. They went their separate ways and it was just me and Stiles. I got in the Jeep at the same time Stiles did.

It was quiet for a moment. I realized that my feelings for him hadn't left and I wondered if he felt the same. I spoke first. "Is it weird for me to say I missed you the most?" he quickly glanced at me. I couldn't be more nervous in my life.

He laughed a little. "No. I thought about you every day, Parks." I looked at him. "I was devastated when you left and I thought I'd never see you again. I'm glad you're back." He smiled at me. We soon arrived home and he helped me out of his Jeep.

We walked inside and no one was home. The boxes were in my old room. I couldn't believe that I was home. Stiles grabbed a box and opened it. It had a picture of the two of us on top. He picked it up and smiled. "You kept this?" He held it up to show me. I nodded looking up from unpacking my movies. "I cant believe you kept this, Parker." He set it down and walked over to me giving me a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly burying my face in his chest. For the first time in two years, I felt safe and secure. I looked at him and he leaned in giving me a hungry kiss. I was just as hungry as he was. He pulled me even closer and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled away after a minute. His brown eyes held lust in them.

"We should finish un packing and get back to that," his voice was husky. I reluctantly agreed. We soon finished unpacking with the few exceptions of my underwear. I made my bed and sat down on it. I had forgotten how soft it was. Stiles laughed and sat next to me. "So what was that cool thing you wanted to show us?"

"Throw something at me," he looked at me crazy. "Go ahead Stiles." He tossed a movie at me and I froze it mid air. He laughed and asked what else I could do. I grinned and teleported out and behind him. He couldn't stop grinning. "That's not it. I can also blow things up too but I'm not doing that here." He nodded and hugged me.

We heard Scott and Skylar's voices coming from downstairs. We went down there to find they had brought pizza and brownies from Pizza Hut. I grabbed a slice of pizza and sat on the counter. My mom walked in with the twins' father. I waved from the counter while eating the pizza. He smiled at me. "Nice to see you haven't changed." I just shrugged and continued eating. "You have grown up quiete a bit Paerker. Did you have to beat boys  
off with a stick?

I grinned, "I prefered a bat. A few but none at my school was worth my time," he just laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza.

Mom and the Sheriff left. Mom had night shift that I forced her to go to. I hopped off the counter yawning. "I'm going to bed night boys." I waved going upstairs. I quickly changed into my pajamas knowing that the boys would come up. I figured they would spend the night with Scott and catch up with me.

Honestly, I just wanted to sleep. I hadn't slept in days. I heard them come up the stairs when I was brushing my teeth. I had just gotten out of the bathroom they were walking out of Scotts room. I smiled and went on my way. I went and laid down. I started to fall asleep when I heard, "Parker are you awake?" It was Skylar. I took my pillow and smacked him with it. I then cuddled with it. I then heard laughing. "Come on, Parks. My brother wants to ask you something."

My eyes were still closed, "He can ask tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept well in almost a week." They were silent and I knew they were giving me the worried look. "Stop looking at me like that boys." I finally opened my eyes. They all were staring at me. "I'm fine. I just have been having a recurring dream or rather night mare that I wouldn't like to share." I sat up and the boys joined me on my bed. Stiles and Skylar were sitting across from Scott and I.

Scott's question surprised me. "What was your other family like?" I looked at him confused. "I 'm serious I want to know what your other family is like. Do you have siblings? What was your last two birthdays like? Did you date anyone?"

"No. I didn't date anyone. The guys that went to my school were morons. I have two other brothers, Nate and Dean. They are very protective over me. They were good to me but I missed you Scott. My dad is nice. I was well taken care of, Scott. As for my birthdays, they were fine. I never forgot you Scott. You're my brother. I could never forget you."


End file.
